A Memory on the Edge of Forever
by Blue Eyed Blues
Summary: Rogue decided to et the ure, but instead of helping mutants these facilities are capturing. Oblivious to the events occuring, Rogue's changes while in this prison shock and amaze tose who witness it.


It was the burn of the cigarette that brought Rogue back to reality. One minute she was in her room, furiously debating with herself whether or not she was actually _going_ to get on the ferry and take the cure, and the nextminute she's staring at te water, smoking a Doral and wrapping herself in Logan's leather jacket. _Guess I made up my mind._

She was sort of used to this by now, these blank spaces in her memory. Normally when a personality would start to dominate, she was fully preset. She would display their tendancies for a few hours atmost, but it was still Rogue in control. Though lately, she was having these spells of complete blackouts. She would forget minutes, hours, even a day once. And they were happening more and more frequently. She had thought of going to the professor about it, but truth be told she was afraid of what he would say. Wat if she was losing her mind? What if the personalities in her head threatened to take over completely? Would she just be a shell of a person with these different minds grapplin for control?

She pushed the thought out of her head, taking one last puff before ditching the cigarette over the railing. She didn't enjy the taste of them, but they appeased the Logan personality in her head. He was strong right now, allowing her to smell the ocean and see across the body of water to a small harbor. She could hear the murmer of the crowd as they undocked their ships. Mutants. Almost all of them anyway, waiting for their chance at a normal life. Waiting for the cure.

She supposed that everyone was here for a good purpose. But she felt selfish; _her _mutation was unavoidably complicated. She felt like she was living the world in a bubble. She could see, hear, smell, taste, experience everything except the most basic of all things, touch. Nt that se hadn't touched people before. It was deleterious to both parties, but it happened occasionalluy.

Magneto, of course. She would never forget those cold, wrinkled hands wrapped around her face, forcing his life and powers into her. The pain of taking it all into herself though, was nothing ompared to the pain of expeling it aross the waters to Ellis Island. It was like her soul was being sucked out like a vaccuum cleaner, tearing it away from skin and muscle and bone. It was painfu. It was miserable. It almost ended her life.

Then there was Logan. She had touched him a few times now, mostly for his ability to heal. The night of Magneto's plan she had been scared, but it didn't compare to how incredibly scared he had been. When he absorbed him, almost completely, she thought he was dead. He wouldn't heal or move, so she just cried by his broken body until someone came to collect her. He became a part of her at that moment, more so than the first time she had absorbed him. That had been an accident, a scared mistake on her part. Either way Logan's presence was strong in her mind, and showed no signs of fading.

Then there was Bobby. He was a softer presene in her mind, but she knew he was there. The few swift kisses they had shared gave hera taste of who he was. She always had icy breath when they finished, and wasn't sure if it was due to her powers, or the itensity of their kiss.

John was in there too. One of their goof sessions in the gym ended up with him knocked unconscious and uncontrollable spurts of flames shooting towards the room. That had been an interesting day. His personality kept quiet for the most part, but there were rare days when she woke up to scorch marks on her bedframe.

Kitty Pryde was in there, and she hated the thoght of sifting through _those_ memories. The more recent ones involve her obssession with Bobby, and what eye shadow went with what shirt. She had shared a room with the irl for about two months, until one night of Kitty's sleepwalking resulted in another barrage of powers and memories. She had falled four stories in nothing but her underwar before she finally woke up and realized what happened.

Which led her to Warren. He was staying in a guest room on the first floor when she unceremoniously umped herself ontop of his sleepng form. Well 20 seconds later he was barely conscious, and still giving her the once over. _Hey, it's not every day a half naked girl falls into your bed I suppose._ She was plucking feathers out of her hair for days.

There were other of course. Kurt briefly, on the terracewhile she was reading. Ororo during an intense gardening session. Even the professor one day. She almost ad te hang of holding her mutatin at bay, but unfortunately her mental blocks were not as strong as they had anticipated, so she got a healthy dose of pyschic headache for about a week. The humans she had absorbed usually faded away to nothing. With no powers to keep then at the surface, she never had trouble with them.

She tried to push these thoughts from her mind as the ship pulled into the harbor. Soon, hopefully, they would all be gone.


End file.
